I Will Never Stop Loving You
by SSLuva
Summary: Syaroan left Sakura when they were thirteen and now they are sixteen... what will happen now since Meiling has magic and she loves Syaroan? S & S. Chapter 8 up. My first fic.
1. He's Baack!

I Will Never Stop Loving You by SSLuva

Disclaimer: No I don't own CardCaptorSakura although I wish I did, hehe. You are so lucky CLAMP   
  
Chapter One: He's Ba-ack!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto. A real typical bad girl. With gorgeous brown hair and deep green eyes, she was a gorgeous girl, and she had a lot of flair. Quick and smart, but yet clueless and trendy, she had a best friend, her cousin Tomoyo Daidouji. Together, they ruled the school. Tomoyo was smart and kind, but relied on Sakura for friendship. Tomoyo wrote in the newspaper, Sakura was in Tomoeda High's school sports team. Together, they were unbeatable, unbreakable friends.  
  
Sakura was usually kind and sweet, but she had become tougher and colder to anyone except Tomoyo and her friends Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa, Rika Sasaki and Yamazaki Takeshi, nicknamed Zachary. Only her friends knew why Sakura was very cold to everyone else. It was because of her love, Syaroan Li.  
  
Back when Sakura was around ten, she'd had many adventures with this Syaroan Li. Capturing cards; becoming closer friends; harder obstacles in the way, like Syaroan's jealous-of-Sakura cousin Meiling.  
  
When they were twelve, they'd kissed each other, hung out every week with dates, and become even closer. But when Sakura was thirteen, he'd broken up with her. There was no reason why. He'd just stood up, gave her a kiss, and left her standing outside a park on a rainy evening. He'd walked and walked and walked, and Sakura had tried to run after him. He'd struck her, and she'd fallen back, hurt. He'd run off into the darkness, and Sakura had lost sight of him by the time she'd gotten up. She'd been damaged, not physically, but mentally. She'd been heartbroken.  
  
That was why she was so cold. Because she had been stunned, and hurt badly. Now she was sixteen, and tough, and she'd regained her heart back, but not her love.  
  
Meanwhile, In Tomoeda Airport   
  
"Name, please? You are quite young, so I must check your passport. Any guardians with you?"  
  
"No, miss. I've booked a placing with Miss Daidouji. You know, the Daidouji Toy Company?" a young brown-haired male replied back sternly.  
  
"Yes, sir." The flight attendant typed something in the computer. "Welcome to Tomoeda!" she said brightly.  
  
"Oh, it's not my first time. I've been here before."  
  
The attendant smiled at him. "Of course, dear. Have a good time, Mr...Syaroan Li," she read out from the computer.  
  
In A Class at Tomoeda High: 4th Period, Lunch Break   
  
"Ugh. Potatoes, carrots, eggs, forks, knives, meat loaf and mystery meat," Sakura declared, studying her plate.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, Sakura. Why don't you just order?" she asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Because I don't want to?" Sakura suggested. Tomoyo rolled her eyes in reply, taking out a brown paper bag and revealing a pack of noodles. "Here." She threw one to Sakura. Sakura threw the paper plate in the trash and tossed the knife and fork onto a dirty table. She filled up the noodles with hot water and began to eat.  
  
"Mmm, Tomoyo, tastes good," she said brightly. Tomoyo laughed. "Of course, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Have you heard? There's a new kid coming to Tomoeda. Turns out he's a brown-haired Chinese. I hope he's cute!" Naoko declared, plopping down her plate beside Sakura and nibbling on her eggs.  
  
"Yeah! Me too," Chiharu laughed. "Sorry, Zachary," she said sympathetically to her boyfriend Yamazaki. "But you're beginning to be a little old." She swiped a carrot from Naoko's plate and munched on it like a rabbit.  
  
Yamazaki shrugged and took a boiled potato and took a huge bite. "None taken," he said dryly.  
  
Rika Sasaki suddenly leapt up and down, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, Sakura. You're not going to believe this. This is going to change your life completely!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked, staring at Rika slowly. "Change my life completely?" she repeated.  
  
"Take a look!" Rika pointed to the doors, where the boy was coming out.  
  
Tomoyo gave a gasp and dropped her fork. "Oh my gosh! Sakura! It's him!"  
  
Sakura turned to look, and turned pale.  
  
Chiharu, Naoko and Yamazaki turned to Sakura, waiting for her reaction. Sakura jumped up and dashed to the door, screaming.  
  
"SYAROAN!"


	2. It's Not You I Remember

I Will Never Stop Loving You by SSLuva

Disclaimer: CLAMP, you rock, sniff, I wish I owned CCS too   
  
Chapter Two: It's Not You I Remember...  
  
"SYAROAN!" Sakura repeated, screaming. "You're back!"  
  
The whole cafeteria turned to stare. Sakura Kinomoto, sounding glad and happy for once, sounded like news to the whole school, apart from Sakura's friends, of course.  
  
Syaroan just gave Sakura a filthy look.  
  
"Oh," he said blandly. "It's you," he said, trying to sound friendly but failing.  
  
Sakura was heartbroken instantly. "Syaroan-kun?" she asked, shocked by how Syaroan was reacting.  
  
Syaroan glared at her. Sakura paled. "Hoe!"  
  
Tomoyo came anxiously up, worried. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded, but stepped away from Syaroan. The rest of the school went back to eating their food. "Did you see the way Sakura looked at that guy?" "Wow he's cute!" "I wonder where he came from..." "Why is Sakura Kinomoto acting so strangely?"  
  
Syaroan paused to look at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan," he said, smiling at her. "I've come back."  
  
"Li-kun..." Tomoyo started.  
  
Syaroan shook his head. "Syaroan-kun," he corrected Tomoyo, winking.  
  
Sakura began to tremble.  
  
Chiharu and Rika helped Sakura back to her seat while Syaroan just stood there, smiling at Tomoyo.  
  
"Li-kun," Tomoyo repeated. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was waiting for a long, long time...finally my mother let me come back, and I couldn't wait to see you again. Thanks for paying for my airline ticket," Syaroan said. "I knew you wouldn't mind, it's just a couple of hundred dollars." Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"Li-kun, what about Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What about her? She just videotaped every single thing she did. I was beginning to get annoyed of her," Syaroan snapped.  
  
Sakura blushed. "What are you talking about, Syaroan-kun? Tomoyo was videotaping."  
  
Syaroan was very confused. To Tomoyo's surprise, Syaroan pushed Tomoyo aside and ran out of the cafeteria through the back exit.  
  
The gossip between Tomoeda High's students grew to faint murmurs yet everybody was now talking. "What was that all about?" "I have no idea.." "Oh, why'd he leave?" "What a strange event." "Hm...have you ever seen people act so strange?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo just sat there at their seats, and after a few minutes, everything went back to normal and lunch time was over.  
  
Back in Hong Kong  
  
Meiling sighed, staring warily in the mirror. "I can't believe it backfired," she sighed. "What went wrong with the spell?"  
  
"Meiling," called a woman's voice. "Lunch is ready."  
  
"Coming!" Meiling called back, then looked anxiously at the mirror before her. She waved her hands in the air and a book appeared. She went through it, paling.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried. "It did really go wrong. I said the wrong words. That means that he's not falling in love with Sakura!" she cheered. Then her smile wiped off her face. "But that means that he is falling in love with someone," she murmured to herself. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" she shrieked. "Tomoyo!"  
  
"Meiling!" the woman called back, harsher and harder. "LUNCH IS READY!"  
  
"Coming, coming!" Meiling called back with a urge of happiness in her tone. She sounded much more happier. Meiling grinned to herself. This was perfect. This meant that Syaroan would think Tomoyo was Sakura and be heartbroken!  
  
But Meiling had not read the spell properly...  
  
When the spell was broken, meaning Syaroan's heart was shattered...  
  
And when Syaroan's heart was shattered...the spell would react...  
  
And Sakura would become Tomoyo and Tomoyo would become Sakura...  
  
And everything, from when Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaroan and Meiling were ten years old...  
  
Would change.  
  
Author's Note Thanks everyone for reviewing! This took really long for a new chapter I know but since these chapters are pretty small, I will produce a chapter every week! Ja ne! SSLuva


	3. Everything Is Revealed

I Will Never Stop Loving You by SSLuva  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP ownes Card Captor Sakura... unfortunately  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciated it!!!  
  
lil-cb  
  
Kikakai  
  
anjuliet  
  
Chibi Menchi  
  
ClassicElfRyoko  
  
maixwolfblossom  
  
SS43v3r  
  
ooey-gooey-suey  
  
ccsluver  
  
Kero: Hey, did you know, in the next chapter, it will be called, "Meiling's Plan Advances: Syaroan Proposes". It's really quite lovely. It's all part of Meiling's plan, and at least that gaki will be out of my life forev- oops. cake gets stuffed in Kero's mouth Arigatou!  
  
KERO! sigh Stuffed animals...how does Sakura put up with him...what a tattletale... anyway, on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy -  
  
Chapter Three: Everything Is Revealed  
  
"Meiling!" Yelan, Syaroan's mother, called briskly, heading up the stairs to Meiling's house. "Meiling! Come on, Meiling, wake up!"  
  
Meiling opened her eyes. "Yes, Aunt?" she asked happily. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You made Syaroan in love with Tomoyo?" she asked breathlessly. "What did you do, girl? Explain."  
  
Meiling blushed sheepishly. "Well, you see, we all had our adventures, you know what I mean. But remember when Syaroan came back?" she asked. "Then Syaroan kept thinking about Sakura and kept wishing to be around her. I couldn't stand it, Aunt. It drove me crazy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Yelan protested.  
  
"I only wanted him to be happy," Meiling insisted. "I really only did, but the whole thing went up into ashes. I made a spell so that he would fall in love with the first person he saw," she explained. "I hid a picture of myself in his pocket. Unfortunately, so was Tomoyo's cell phone that she gave him, to contact Sakura if necessary. Since Chinese and Japanese syllables are different I read out the wrong spell and he took out the cell phone and immediately thought of Tomoyo, falling in love with her instead."  
  
"And?" Yelan said firmly.  
  
"Of course, don't worry, the batteries were out, he didn't get in trouble," Meiling reassured Yelan. "It doesn't work like that," Yelan said briskly, but Meiling shrugged and went on.  
  
"So," Meiling said, continuing, as Yelan began to look bored, "Syaroan flew into Tomoeda, bought batteries," she added with a small laugh, "and then Syaroan made the booking at Tomoyo's house and..."  
  
Yelan gave Meiling an even ruder look. Meiling snorted, then paled at Yelan's horrified stare. "Gomen, gomen," she said quickly. "Anyway, where were we?" she asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Syaroan, my son, made a booking at this rich cameralady's house," Yelan said briskly.  
  
Meiling sensed Yelan's impatience and tried to hurry on. "Yes, yes," she added hastily. "Mrs. Daidouji agreed because she's met Syaroan before."  
  
"The cameralady's mother agreed?" Yelan said, shocked. "Despicable."  
  
"That mother runs the Daidouji Toy Company," Meiling shot back. "Syaroan loved those wolf toys."  
  
"You know why," Yelan said hotly. Meiling sighed. "Stop trying to interfere!" Yelan exclaimed. "What happened next, girl?"  
  
Meiling shrugged. "Basically he went to Tomoeda High one day and tried to reunite with Tomoyo yesterday."  
  
"And Sakura's heart is broken?" Yelan said, angry. "You know how much that girl means to the Li clan."  
  
"Absolutely nothing?" Meiling suggested. Yelan gave Meiling a dirty grim look, the worst of them all.  
  
"The girl captured the cards. This means power, it would be lovely for Syaroan to marry that cherry-blossom girl," Yelan said. "You're such an interfering little girl, Meiling."  
  
Meiling was horrified. "Well now I have magic!" she cried. "I can do whatever I want."  
  
"But you can't reverse the spell," Yelan said. "Syaroan isn't even in Hong Kong. He's in Japan now."  
  
Meiling realized what this meant.  
  
"You'll have to ask Sakura for help," Yelan replied. "Or else once Syaroan marries Tomoyo, the spell can never be broken again."  
  
Meiling paled. "OK then, Aunt. Thank you for your advice."  
  
"Ring Sakura," Yelan added. She snapped her fingers. A piece of paper floated onto Meiling's desk.  
  
"Sakura's phone number. Don't forget," she said hastily. Then she left, almost delighted to leave.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Tomoeda  
  
"I don't believe this," Sakura cried the next day. "He still keeps avoiding me!"  
  
"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. (AN: In case you haven't noticed, "gomen" means "sorry".) "He keeps trying to play with me," Tomoyo sighed. "And he's living in my house, and my mother can't have a clue about it. I don't want Syaroan to be homeless. That'll be even worse for you, Sakura- chan."  
  
"At least we can figure it out while he's still here, right?" Sakura said bleakly. "Oh, it's practically useless!" she cried frustratedly. "Syaroan!" she called. "Syaroan, come over here!"  
  
"Don't call me Syaroan, Sakura. I want Tomoyo-chan to call me Syaroan-kun, not you."  
  
Sakura blushed. He even called her Tomoyo-chan! she thought.  
  
She desperately ran into the nearest rest rooms and wiped her eyes.  
  
Just then her cell phone rang. The one Tomoyo gave her.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. "Sakura Kinomoto here," she said, trying to sound like the normal Sakura.  
  
"Hi, Sakura," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Meiling-chan!" Sakura said gratefully. "I haven't heard from you in ages."  
  
Meiling's voice turned to a sniffle to a sob to a wail as she quickly told Sakura her story. "And I can't reverse the spell!" she said unhappily, looking miserable. "There's absolutely nothing to be done."  
  
"I can help," Sakura sighed reluctantly. "I know. The Hope card. The one I created after Syaroan left. Maybe I can use it."  
  
"How?" Meiling said bitterly. "I don't even know if your magic will work anymore."  
  
"I'll try," Sakura promised. "I have to get Syaroan out of this mess." She wiped her eyes.  
  
"You've been crying, too?" Meiling asked. "I am so sorry. Syaroan is acting like a total jerk."  
  
"I understand, Meiling-chan," she said, trying not to get angry.  
  
Meiling told Sakura her telephone number then hung up.  
  
Sakura locked herself in a toilet stall and burst into tears.  
  
"Hope." She said quietly to herself.  
  
A bright pink aura glowed around her.  
  
"Hope!" she repeated again, raising her hand.  
  
The card flew into Sakura's hand.  
  
"Eh?" Sakura asked to herself. "Hoe... it's here."  
  
"Staff," Sakura added, using her other hand and extracting a gorgeous pink Sakura-wand but now glittering and was flashing in rainbow colours, red, orange, yellow, blue, green, indigo and violet.  
  
"Please help me," Sakura said quietly, holding her staff and her card close to her heart. "I need to break the spell off Syaroan."  
  
Back in Hong Kong  
  
Meiling searched through her magic book.  
  
"Perfect!" she cried. "Sakura won't be expecting THIS," she added.  
  
She gave an evil little grin.  
  
Just then her cell phone rang.  
  
Sakura was calling Meiling. "Meiling?" she asked desperately. "My Hope card isn't transforming enough power. I need you to give up your magic," she pleaded. "Meiling? Meiling? Please?"  
  
"Okay then, wait one minute!" Meiling told Sakura.  
  
Meiling quickly muttered a spell under her breath.  
  
"OK, I'm ready," she said.  
  
Meiling closed her eyes and muttered another spell to drain her energy to Sakura.  
  
She could hear Sakura changing Hope out of the card into her usual Clow Card spirit. "Reverse the spell!" Sakura cried, "Hope!"  
  
Just then Meiling felt her spell activating. "OK, Sakura," she said. "It worked," she added. "Bye! Thanks so much!" Meiling was grinning to herself like an idiot.  
  
"Meiling?" Yelan cried, coming up the stairs. "You've lost your magic and you made that spell-what was it?" she cried.  
  
"Syaroan will do what his heart is saying," Meiling said evilly, then Yelan blushed.  
  
"Oh! Meiling!"  
  
"How dare you make him?"  
  
Back in Japan  
  
After school, Tomoyo went to Sakura's house and Syaroan felt something strange in his heart. He knew it wasn't right. He might have to go back to Hong Kong soon, so he decided to take the risk. He felt the money in his pocket. Not much.  
  
He headed back to Tomoyo's house and borrowed some money from Tomoyo's secret stash of money. I deserve it, he thought. After all... he erased the thought from his mind.  
  
He headed into a jewelry store. There, working, was Touya.  
  
"Syaroan! Kid!" Touya said angrily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Syaroan shrugged. "Just buying something," he said. He bought himself a small case and a black minibag with string.  
  
"Can I buy this?" he asked. "And that gorgeous amethyst ring in the corner?" he asked.  
  
Touya narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "No."  
  
Syaroan looked up. "Why?" he said harshly.  
  
"I won't let you," Touya said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaroan asked, trying to laugh.  
  
"Nothing!" Touya said impatiently. "Except the fact I won't let you marry her!"  
  
Syaroan narrowed his eyes. "Since when have you cared about Tomoyo?" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Tomoyo?" it was Touya's turn to be confused.  
  
"What are you talking about, kid?"  
  
"I'm not marrying Sakura!" Syaroan said, angry.  
  
Touya's eyes widened. "Oh-you..."  
  
"I'm not going to ask SAKURA to marry me," Syaroan sighed impatiently, looking at Touya, rolling his eyes. "What ever gave you that thought?"  
  
"A lot of things, kid." Touya handed him the amethyst ring and the case and the little black bag for the case.  
  
Syaroan paid for it.  
  
Under his breath, he muttered, "Stupid guy. He looks familiar, but he must be stupid. Why does he think I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me?"  
  
"I'm not going to ask Sakura...I'm going to ask TOMOYO."  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
Soo...what did you think? A real big cliffhanger here! Please review with your thoughts! Don't worry about flames, I'll change it a little if you guys don't like it.  
  
Once again, thank you to my reviewers. Now do you understand what Kero was talking about?  
  
Ja ne! SSLuva 


	4. Meiling's Plan Advances: Syaroan Propose...

I Will Never Stop Loving You by SSLuva

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine, it's CLAMP's. The song in this story is sung by Sakura Tange (Sakura) that appears in the 2nd Cardcaptor Sakura movie. The song is called "Arigatou".

Thanks so much for reviewing: lil-cb, Kikakai, anjuliet, Chibi Menchi, ClassicElfRyoko, maixwolfblossom, SS43v3r, ooey-gooey-suey, ccsluver, Himoko Yatsumi, wchan39, LitoYingFa, sugarsweet, Lady Yunaleska, and vicy. 

I really appreciate it. Your reviews brighten my day, and that just makes the chapters come out quicker! 

Kero: Hey, did you know, in the next chapter, it will be called, "Lost In Love". It's awful. How can Syaroan and Tomoyo do that to her? And was Meiling lying all about it? Oh well. I can't be bothered telling you accurate stuff anymore-I'm just so happy I'm back in the story! 

Well, that wasn't exactly what I expected from Kero, so here! throws Kero ice cream Read and enjoy! Hopefully it's what you guys consider a 'long chapter'. 

Chapter Four: Meiling's Plan Advances: Syaroan Proposes 

Touya stared after Syaroan, surprised. Syaroan was marrying _Tomoyo?_

Tsukishirou Residence 

"Eh?" 

Yukito Tsukishirou's eyes looked up wide at Touya, shocked. "Really?" 

"Yeah, I know. And..." 

"She'll be devastated, won't she?" 

"I guess so." 

"You do care about her after all." 

"Whatever, Yukito," Touya said stubbornly. "What are we going to do?" 

"Maybe I can talk to her?" Yukito asked Touya. 

Touya shrugged. 

"You wanna give it a try?" he asked dryly. "I'm afraid she'll drop dead in my arms if I break the news to her, or at least faint." 

Yukito gave Touya a look. "Touya," he said, trying not to snap, "you know that Sakura loves him." 

'Yea, yea, yea," Touya shrugged. "I guess she does." 

Yukito stood up. "OK then," he replied. "Make yourself at home." He walked out the door. "I'll be back, Touya," he called back kindly as he broke into a jog. 

Touya shrugged. "You better be," he added as the door slammed shut. 

Touya quickly dashed up to the second storey and peered out the window where Yukito rang the doorbell and Sakura let him in. Then, sighing miserably, he sunk down to his knees. 

_Oh, Sakura... _

At the Kinomoto House 

"Yu-yukito-san!" Sakura said, looking brightly up at Yukito. When she was absolutely devastated at the moment, and felt awful about Syaroan, the best person to cheer her up was always Yukito. 

"Sakura," Yukito replied, looking sternly into her emerald eyes. 

Sakura instantly sensed sympathy and blushed. "What's wrong?" she asked, curious. 

"It's about you and Syaroan," he said sharply. He shrugged, then in a matter of seconds, changed into Yue. 

"Yue!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked to see Yue's deep blue eyes staring into Sakura's sad emerald ones. 

"Yukito is worried," Yue said coldly, as if Sakura wasn't there. "Even Touya is worried, and that's...worrying," he said finally. 

Sakura nodded, looking up at Yue, troubled. "What's wrong?" she said sweetly, trying to sound perky. 

Yue looked like he might cry. Sakura bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, crossing her fingers behind her back, waiting for news. 

"Sakura," Yue said sharply, looking at Sakura. Sakura peeked through her closed eyes and lifted up her chin, nodding. "Continue?" 

"Syaroan has bought a ring for Tomoyo." 

Sakura took five seconds to react. 

Yue stood there, waiting for Sakura to say something, anything. 

Then Sakura burst into tears and fled into her room. Yue turned back into Yukito and dashed after her, but Sakura called on Lock, and locked the door. 

Yukito sighed helplessly, hearing Sakura cry into her pillow. He adored Sakura like a little sister himself, but really he could do nothing now. 

He headed back over to his house slowly, and Touya dashed at the door, looking impatiently at him. "What hap-" he started, and broke off, distressed. 

"I see." 

Then there was silence. 

In Sakura's Room 

"Why," she wailed to herself. 

She closed her eyes, blinking back tears. 

Her cell phone rang suddenly. 

"Hello?" Sakura asked, hoping to hear Tomoyo's bright, cheery voice for once. "Who is it? Sakura speaking." 

"Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura paused, disappointed. Meiling. 

At Meiling's House 

"Has the spell worked?" Meiling asked Sakura, hoping for a teary Sakura to blow up at Syaroan and Tomoyo, like she'd expected. 

"No!" Sakura cried breathlessly. Meiling grinned. Here it came... 

"Meiling, why is Syaroan asking Tomoyo to marry her?" 

Meiling paused at Sakura's breathless, helpless tone. "What?" she said blandly, confused. 

_What?!_Meiling thought. _How does she know already?_

"Are you sure?" Meiling asked, trying to keep ahold of her voice. "Who told you?" 

"Yuki-no, Yue." 

"What'd he say, Sakura?" 

Sakura told Meiling the whole story, opening up completely. 

"He's lying, Sakura," Meiling said sweetly, trying to sound sympathetic. "The spell-the spell..." 

"You didn't cast another spell, right?" Sakura repelled back, sounding strange. 

"Maybe he really does like her?" Meiling asked. 

"Who? Tomoyo? The camera-girl who helped patch me and Syaroan together?" Sakura said suspiciously and jealousy. 

"Kinomoto! Get a grip," she hissed. "You're practically clueless. The spell's gone but Syaroan probably loves Tomoyo. He never stayed in contact with me, so I probably wouldn't have any idea." 

"But..." Sakura paused. Wouldn't cousins evenutally meet up in 3 years? she wondered. 

"Sakura, get a grip!" Meiling yelled. 

Sakura began to cry quietly. "I'm sorry, Meiling," she said finally. "I'm just so crazy about him." 

"It's okay, Sakura," Meiling said quietly. "It's okay." 

In Sakura's Room 

"It's nothing about you," Meiling reassured Sakura. "It's all about Syaroan." 

"Right," Sakura repeated. "Syaroan." She nodded and hung up. 

"What if Meiling lied?" Sakura asked, horrified. She rang up Tomoyo's house. 

"Hello? Daidouji residence." 

Sakura recognized the tone and gasped, hanging up the phone. 

It was Syaroan's voice. 

Daidouji Residence 

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked Syaroan. 

"Just Sakura," Syaroan said reassuringly to Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo shrugged. "That was sure quick..." she murmured. She began to get suspicious. "I'll be to my room, then," she said. 

"Come on," Syaroan teased Tomoyo. "Play with me. You'll have lots of time." Tomoyo shrugged. "Okay then," she said politely. 

Syaroan grinned. Yes, he would have lots of time with Tomoyo...he patted the ring, lying in his pocket... 

Sakura's Room 

Sakura cried for another half hour, then began to remember one of her favourite moments... 

When they were around eleven, she remembered singing a song in a Talent Quest... 

She had sang her heart out, and Tomoyo and Syaroan had been in the crowd, happily listening to her sing... One of her most favourite moments... 

She closed her eyes and began to remember... 

FLASHBACK 

_"Kumo wa nagareteru kaze wa futaidasu..."_

Sakura saw all her friends, cheering her on as she sang. She sang her loudest and best... 

_"Itsumo hashitteta kono michi no soba de..."_

Chiharu and Yamazaki stood in one corner, dancing... 

_"Ima mo shiroi hana ga saite waratte iru..."_

Rika and Mr. Terada were smiling, looking in each others' eyes, sitting side-by-side... 

Sakura took a deep breath and began to sing again... 

_"Demo tomaranai mune ga tsumara hodo ima ga daisuki de dakedo sugite-yuku..."_

Naoko was writing the song lyrics down for a story...Sakura smiled and sang clearer for Naoko... 

_"Sore wa mukashi naita yume no kakera no you..."_

She saw Eriol and Mizuki Kaho, smiling at Sakura politely and yet talking together in hushed voices of judgment of Sakura's voice... 

She took a little break and started dancing with one of the background boy singers and took a little twirl and then began singing again. 

_"Fuwafuwa to ukabu yasuragi mo..._

Touya wasn't looking too happy, but at least Yukito was smiling... 

_"Namida koboreru fuan mo..."_

Tomoyo was taping Sakura and whispering to Kero, who was hiding on her shoulder... 

_"Daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru..."_

Sakura flashed a smile to the crowd...and one particular person in the crowd, cheering her on, caught her eye... 

_"Hazu dakara..."_

She smiled to herself. _Syaroan..._

_"Ashita ni natte mo itsuka otona ni natte mo..."_

Syaroan...Syaroan was cheering Sakura on... 

_"Kitto omoidashite ne anata ga koko ni ita koto..."_

Then out of a corner of her eye, she saw Meiling. 

_"Wasurenai de ite hiroi sekai no hate de mo..."_

Meiling! 

_"Zutto kienai ima wo..."_

That triggered something in Sakura's memory... Meiling... 

She finished the song with, _"Minna arigatou mo."_

The crowd cheered, clapped and whistled. 

_"And the winner is, Sakura Kinomoto!"_

END OF FLASHBACK 

She began to hum the song softly to herself while she tried to sleep... 

"Kumo wa nagareteru kaze wa futaidasu, 

Itsumo hashitteta kono michi no soba de, 

Ima mo shiroi hana ga saite waratte iru..." 

"Demo tomaranai mune ga tsumaru hodo ima ga daisuki de dakedo sugite-yuku, 

Sore wa mukashi naita yume no kakera no you..." 

"Fuwafuwa to ukabu yasuragi mo namida koboreru fuan mo, 

Daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru hazu dakara..." 

"Ashita ni natte mo itsuka otona ni natte mo, 

Kitto omoidashite ne anata ga koko ni ita koto, 

Wasurenai de ite hiroi sekai no hate de mo, 

Zutto kienai ima wo minna arigatou mo..." 

That something triggered in her mind again so she decided to sing it again to make herself feel better. 

"I can't help it, I love this time of my life so much it hurts..." 

"But it's passing by like the dream I cried about so long ago..." 

"The peaceful and insecure feelings like floating clouds and falling tears, are both connected to the precious future, so..." 

"Even when tomorrow comes, 

Even when someday I become an adult, 

I'm sure I'll always remember that you were here with me, 

I'll never forget this immeasureable time even when I'm at the other end of the world, 

For this moment that will never disappear, 

Thank you, everyone." 

Sakura's eyes widened. 

She took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. 

Under her breath she murmured in a sharp, angry tone... 

_"Meiling..."_

At School Tomorrow 

"Sakura!" Sakura Kinomoto entered Tomoeda Elementary, sad as ever, the next day. 

"Hey, Sakura!" Naoko cried. "Come here!" 

Sakura paused and took a deep breath and her eyes widened and she almost burst into tears again. 

She saw Syaroan. 

Syaroan gave Sakura an evil grin, and Sakura paled, looking worried. "S-S-Syaroan?" she asked, worried. 

She forgot everything about her suspicions about Meiling. What was he up to? 

"Yes, Sakura?" Syaroan said angrily. "Wait just one second," he replied, whipping out the case. 

"Tomoyo Daidouji," he asked. "Will you marry me?" 

Sakura paled and just stood there, as Tomoyo clutched Syaroan's ring, and began to reply... 

End of Chapter Four 

Please don't flame me (or swear in my reviews, for that matter, thank you very much!) If you don't like it, I'll change it... a little bit. NO PROMISES. I spent a lot of time on this chapter! I expect a lot of reviews. I mean A LOT!!! A real cliffy! 

Once again, thank you to my reviewers. Now do you understand what Kero was talking about? 

Jane! SSLuva


	5. Lost In Love

I Will Never Stop Loving You by SSLuva

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine!!! It's CLAMP's!

Thanks so much for reviewing: lil-cb, Kikakai, anjuliet, Chibi Menchi, ClassicElfRyoko, maixwolfblossom, SS43v3r, ooey-gooey-suey, ccsluver, Himoko Yatsumi, wchan39, LitoYingFa, sugarsweet, Lady Yunaleska, vicy (Victoria Gee), Crystal Faerie, and Crystal Lewis. 

I really appreciate it. Your reviews brighten my day, and that just makes the chapters come out quicker! 

Kero: murmurs in his sleep Geez... Sakura was crying in bed all last night... I didn't get any sleep... oh.. come back... why are you running away from me, ice cream... cherries... why are you leaving me............ 

Looks like Kero will be asleep today.... I don't know if that's good or bad... I'm not sure if you will be able to handle the suspense! 

Last time, on I Will Never Stop Loving You 

"Sakura!" Sakura Kinomoto entered Tomoeda Elementary, sad as ever, the next day. 

"Hey, Sakura!" Naoko cried. "Come here!" 

Sakura paused and took a deep breath and her eyes widened and she almost burst into tears again. 

She saw Syaroan. 

Syaroan gave Sakura an evil grin, and Sakura paled, looking worried. "S-S-Syaroan?" she asked, worried. 

She forgot everything about her suspicions about Meiling. What was he up to? 

"Yes, Sakura?" Syaroan said angrily. "Wait just one second," he replied, whipping out the case. 

"Tomoyo Daidouji," he asked. "Will you marry me?" 

Sakura paled and just stood there, as Tomoyo clutched Syaroan's ring, and began to reply... 

Chapter Five: Lost In Love 

"T-t-tomoyo-chan...." Sakura cried, staring at Tomoyo in horror. 

Tomoyo looked back at Sakura, and they both stared, stunned, at Syaroan. 

"Li-kun... what are you doing?" she asked. 

"Tomoyo! Please accept," Syaroan begged. "I've been dreaming about it for days and days now, and I can't stop... It's just mutual, Tomoyo. Don't you get it? We were meant to be." 

Tomoyo looked hurt and angry. "Li-kun!" she exclaimed. "I refuse your proposal!" 

At once, their faces both drained at the same time, then in Syaroan's usual, harsh tone, he stood stunned there, staring at the ring he held. "Why... is this amethyst?" he asked, staring at the ring in horror. "Eh?! What am I doing here?" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. 

"Don't you remember, Syaroan-kun?" Sakura repelled back, angry at him. 

"Sakura." Syaroan looked at her in her gorgeous emerald eyes, and Sakura blushed. "Why don't you just be Tomoyo's boyfriend or something?" she asked finally, her heart crushed again. "I hate you... Li-kun!" then she ran out of the room. 

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried, but Syaroan pulled her arm back, his brown eyes twinkling with fear. 

"What happened?" 

In The MIddle Of Nowhere 

Sakura was instantly angered. What was Syaroan doing, something crazy like that? Just then, she remembered Meiling. Her cell phone beeped at once. She answered it, desperate to hear Meiling's voice for once. 

"Hello? Sakura here." 

"Sakura?" 

"Something's happened to Meiling." 

Tomoeda Hospital 

"Meiling! Are you okay?" Sakura exploded, bursting into Meiling's room afterschool. "Why are you here?" 

"She had a car crash," Yelan Li said sharply, staring into Sakura's worried emerald eyes. 

"Hoe?! What happened?" Sakura asked. 

Just then, Syaroan and a bunch of their classmates, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika came bursting in. "Meiling?" they all screamed. "What's wrong?" 

Yelan escorted everyone outside. 

"She's trying to sleep," Yelan explained. "Once at a time, you can go in. Yamazaki, then Chiharu, then Naoko, then Rika, then Tomoyo, then Syaroan, then Sakura." 

"OK," everyone replied. 

While Yamazaki headed in to say hi to Meiling when she awoke, Yelan began telling her story quietly. 

FLASHBACK 

_It was a cold, windy night and Meiling was being driven in her car back home from a taxi man._

_She was just a few blocks from the Li household, when suddenly I headed outside and saw the car, swerving towards me..._

_Then some awful black limo slammed into the bright-white car, and the limo drove off away into the darkness... I sensed an evil aura..._

_But the taxi driver reeled open the door and rolled out onto the road, and left Meiling helplessly inside...._

END OF FLASHBACK 

"How awful," Sakura wailed, forgetting all about her feelings about Meiling so far. 

Yamazaki came out a few minutes later, looking disappointed and explained they now only had five minutes to see Meiling each. 

It wasn't long before it was Syaroan's turn to go into Meiling's room. 

Meiling was now fully awake. She smiled at him, ready to make her part of her plan... The next phase... 

"Syaroan," she whispered, smiling at him. 

They began to talk, until she could hear Sakura coming. 

"Syaroan," she pleaded, "one last hug? Mmm, thanks!" she said happily, then just as Sakura came in the door, she planted herself a kiss on Syaroan's lips. 

She grinned evilly, then sat back and rested on her bed. 

Sakura's eyes widened and she began to scream. 

"Syaroan!" she exclaimed, furious. "I don't believe it." 

Syaroan looked puzzled at Meiling. "What did you do that for?" 

Sakura wasn't listening. "I don't believe it. You ask my best friend to marry you, and you kiss your cousin on the lips while she's sick in bed? You are the most god-awful person I have ever met, Syaroan Li." 

"But, Sakura," Syaroan protested, looking surprised at her. "I love you, remember?" 

"What happened when we were thirteen? Why are you living with my best friend? Why did you propose to her? Why, why, why, why, why?!" she screamed, running off down into the hall, tears streaming down her face. 

Syaroan paled, staring cluelessly after Sakura. _Was everything she said true?_

Syaroan's eyes narrowed. "I'll deal with you later, Meiling," he snapped. 

Then he headed after her, trying to catch up with her. 

In the Hallways 

Sakura kept running, tears blinding her vision. She hated him. She hated him! Syaroan Li. The love of her life. The evillest person she'd ever met. 

Just then, Syaroan swerved right in front of Sakura, catching her in his arms. 

"No!" Sakura screamed, her eyes filled with tears. "Let me go, you imbecile!" 

People started looking out the doors. 

Syaroan quickly took Sakura into an empty room and locked the door. 

"Sakura, I love you!" Syaroan insisted. "Why can't you see that? I'm over that now." 

"Let me try this again," Sakura said, her eyes flashing. "You HATED me when I was TEN. You LOVED me when I was TWELVE. You LEFT me when I was THIRTEEN. You BETRAY me when I am SIXTEEN. I can't just let it go!" 

Sakura began to cry, louder. "I don't know what to do anymore..." 

In her pocket, the Clow Card she created, Hope, had always been glowing. Now, the glow started to fade. 

Sakura saw this and understood immediately. 

"Listen, Li-kun," she said, and with every tear that fell down her face, and every word she yelled at him, she shattered Syaroan's heart even more. "I loved you." Her teeth started chattering. "But I was blind. And now I can see again." 

Syaroan was almost afraid to ask. "What can you see?" 

Sakura's emerald eyes gazed in his, almost longing for him to hug her, but washed all her feelings away. 

_"That I."_

She quickly turned, unlocking the door. 

_"Hate."_

She burst open the lock, and turned around to look at him. 

Then with a silent, deep breath, she shuddered and said the harshest word she had ever said in her life. 

**_"You."_**

The door slammed behind her. 

End of Chapter Five 

Wow! That was a real cliffhanger! What do you think? 

Please don't flame me. Thanks again to all my reviewers! 

I hope you enjoy my story so far, and feel free to give me any ideas in your reviews on how to turn this story around. Originally, I had the story planned into those four chapters, and made this fifth chapter a sequel, but I figured, why do all the trouble when I can just make the sequel into the chapter? It's already perfectly active. So, yeah. 

P.S. No, I am not evil. I just want to put a little more action into the story, and I am definitely getting to an interesting point, no? 

Ja ne! (bye) SSLuva


	6. Why Are You Leaving Me

I Will Never Stop Loving You by SSLuva

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine, it's CLAMP's.

Thanks so much for reviewing: lil-cb, Kikakai, anjuliet, Chibi Menchi, ClassicElfRyoko, maixwolfblossom, SS43v3r, ooey-gooey-suey, ccsluver, Himoko Yatsumi, wchan39, LitoYingFa, sugarsweet, Lady Yunaleska, vicy, Crystal Faerie, Crystal Lewis and Cute Star Angel 

Thanks for reviewing, you guys. Almost 50 reviews. Thank you so much!!! 

Kero: murmurs in his sleep Hmm.... hmm... hmm... wakes up KONYANYACHIWA! falls asleep again Aaah... fried shrimp ball... yay... I'm back... in the story...... but she didn't really have to make me.. asleep... for three.. entire... years.......... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

Heh! Fried shrimp ball. Reminds me of that little Kero-Spinel adventure... anyway, yes, Kero actually left a clue in his last message. He said: "Kero: murmurs in his sleep Geez... Sakura was crying in bed all last night... I didn't get any sleep... oh.. come back... why are you running away from me, ice cream... cherries... why are you leaving me............". Well, "Why Are You Leaving Me" is the chapter title name! Watch out for more hints like this... Thanks Kikakai, you helped me come up with the idea of this story, well actually I did, but you kinda helped, so... yeah. 

Last time, on I Will Never Stop Loving You 

In the Hallways 

Sakura kept running, tears blinding her vision. She hated him. She hated him! Syaroan Li. The love of her life. The evillest person she'd ever met. 

Just then, Syaroan swerved right in front of Sakura, catching her in his arms. 

"No!" Sakura screamed, her eyes filled with tears. "Let me go, you imbecile!" 

People started looking out the doors. 

Syaroan quickly took Sakura into an empty room and locked the door. 

"Sakura, I love you!" Syaroan insisted. "Why can't you see that? I'm over that now." 

"Let me try this again," Sakura said, her eyes flashing. "You HATED me when I was TEN. You LOVED me when I was TWELVE. You LEFT me when I was THIRTEEN. You BETRAY me when I am SIXTEEN. I can't just let it go!" 

Sakura began to cry, louder. "I don't know what to do anymore..." 

In her pocket, the Clow Card she created, Hope, had always been glowing. Now, the glow started to fade. 

Sakura saw this and understood immediately. 

"Listen, Li-kun," she said, and with every tear that fell down her face, and every word she yelled at him, she shattered Syaroan's heart even more. "I loved you." Her teeth started chattering. "But I was blind. And now I can see again." 

Syaroan was almost afraid to ask. "What can you see?" 

Sakura's emerald eyes gazed in his, almost longing for him to hug her, but washed all her feelings away. 

_"That I."_

She quickly turned, unlocking the door. 

_"Hate."_

She burst open the lock, and turned around to look at him. 

Then with a silent, deep breath, she shuddered and said the harshest word she had ever said in her life. 

**_"You."_**

The door slammed behind her. 

Chapter Six: Why Are You Leaving Me? 

At school the next day, Sakura was quiet and could not speak to anyone. She would simply refuse it, every now and then. She would angrily talk to her friends, and completely ignore everyone else. She had apologized to Tomoyo and Tomoyo had apologized to Sakura, but Sakura, in her anger, despite her usual kind, friendly nature, had refused to wear one of Tomoyo's battle costumes, setting a sad, yet still strong friendship bond. 

"She's still not talking to me," Syaroan said bitterly. At once, Mr. Terada said, "We have a new student today. His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Please sit behind Daidouji." 

Sakura looked up, surprised. _Ooh, he looks nice. Mischievous, a little, but also... cute_. Sakura smiled to herself. _Good to see you getting over that jerk, Sakura,_ she thought to herself happily, moving on with the class and started the "welcome-the-new-student' routine... 

At break, Eriol came up to Tomoyo and began talking. Sakura was instantly jealous. Usually, Syaroan talked to her, and had fun with her, and Tomoyo just smiled sweetly. But now it was Sakura's turn to move on, and she didn't really like it. Besides, Eriol _was_ cute. All the girls in her class had admitted that, unlike their feelings for Syaroan. Usually the excuse was, "taken", but now the excuse was "jerk". A very _good_ excuse, after they'd heard what Syaroan had done. 

Sakura sighed. Syaroan and Meiling. Eriol and Tomoyo. 

Just then, Tomoyo's eyes grew dreamy as she went up to Sakura. 

"Sakura-chan!" she squealed. 

"Yea, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, instantly depressed. 

Tomoyo frowned, clutching her hands into Sakura's. "Sakura-chan..." she started, looking upset. Then her eyes lit up and began shining. "Eriol Hiiragizawa just asked me out!" she squealed. Sakura's heart clenched. 

Tomoyo giggled. "And I said yes!" she added. Sakura felt horrible, but she was jealous and angry inside. 

At the Hospital 

Yes, Meiling was feeling much, much better... knowing that Sakura was doing all her dirty work for her... 

Kinomoto Residence 

Kero opened his eyes and shrieked out, noticing the calendar. "I've been asleep for three whole years?" 

Then he sensed something, and summoned Yue. 

"What's going on?" he barked, transforming into Keroberos. 

Yue sighed. 

"Do you feel it too?" 

"Yes, Keroberos." 

"I'm worried about her. Where is she? Where am I? Why have I been asleep for so long?" 

"Come, Keroberos. We have much to talk about." 

Ten Minutes Later 

"Whaaat?!" 

Afterschool 

"Bye-bye, Eriol. See you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Sure, Tomoyo. Bye-bye! See you tomorrow, Sakura. Good-bye, Syaroan." 

"Yea... whatever, Eriol. See ya." He walked off slowly, heading home. 

Sakura huffed, and paused. He wasn't heading home the short way... he was heading to Tomoeda Hospital... for Meiling?! she thought, her mind reeling. 

She had forgotten the fact that Yelan was there.. but she was too angry to think anymore... 

Her eyes filled with tears, and she began to run. 

"S-sakura-chan!" Tomoyo screamed out, trying to run after her. Eriol's eyes widened. "No, don't! She's heading for the Tomoeda Cliffs!" 

Tomoyo's eyes looked coldly at Eriol. "How do you know?" she asked. 

Then her eyes widened. "Eriol...." 

She remembered him... 

Why had she forgotten this? 

Then her eyes narrowed, and she grew annoyed, for the first time in her entire life. 

**_"Meiling."_**

Kinomoto Household 

"Where is she going?" 

"Cliffside." 

"Yue, you can't be serious?" 

"Of course he can be serious, he's serious, he's the serious kind of guy." 

"Oh shut up Keroberos. Is she going to..." 

"I think so." 

"But why? Can I do something and stop her?" 

Kero sighed. "Only _he_ can save her now." 

"He?" 

There was a pause. 

"You mean _Syaroan_?" 

"Yes." 

Tomoeda Cliffside 

Sakura began to cry, sitting at the drop of the cliff. She looked awful. Her hair was all stringy and wet and her hands were watering up. "Oh... Syaroan..." she sighed. 

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Syaroan asked silently, heading up behind her. 

Sakura grew angry and tense. "I'm looking," she said impatiently. "I will be going now." 

She gave Syaroan a rough push, and at once, the earth began to shake. 

"Aaaaugh! Syaroan, help me!" Sakura pleaded. "I'm about to fall over the edge!" 

Syaroan rolled Sakura over, but in the process, leading Sakura to safety, he shook back and began to fall off the cliff. 

Sakura's eyes widened with horror. She may not have loved him, but she didn't want him dead! 

_Or do I?_ she thought to herself ruefully. 

"Sakura... Sakura, help me!" Syaroan cried. 

Sakura reluctantly grabbed Syaroan's hand and pulled him up. 

She began to think, her mind swirling with emotions. 

Her eyes looked up. It was a full moon... a full moon.. 

"Sakura, you're falling," Syaroan cried, still weak. His arm was torn and was bleeding fast. 

Sakura began to slip away from the cliffside. 

"Sakura, it's a fifty-foot drop. You'll never make it," Syaroan pleaded. 

Sakura was not listening. 

She began to steer over the rocky edge. 

Then she snapped out of her senses. 

She dangled off the edge, her hand the only thing that separated her life and her death. 

"Sakura.. I love you... come on, stop kidding around.. please..." 

Sakura began to think... everything about Meiling.. her suspicions about Meiling. 

"I got it," she whispered to herself. "I know everything now." 

Just then, the earthquake began to shake again. 

Syaroan had no choice but to back away from Sakura. "Come on, Sakura," he pleaded. "Just hang on a little longer." 

Sakura screamed. 

A gigantic crack separated Syaroan from Sakura. 

Sakura screamed. 

"I know, Syaroan-kun! I love you too! And I know everything about Meiling and everything about what happened!" she exclaimed excitedly. 

At this, the earthquake stopped instantly, but the crack grew larger and larger. 

Sakura saw this and got worried. "Syaroan..." she pleaded. "Get help." 

"I can't..." 

"Syaroan!" 

"Get help!" 

"I love you, Sakura." 

Sakura paled. 

"I'm slipping, Syaroan." 

"Come on. Just give me five minutes. Hold on a little longer." 

"I can't, Syaroan. I can't." 

Syaroan's eyes grew wide. "No... no... you can't..." 

"I love you, Syaroan." 

"I love you too, Sakura." 

Sakura tried to grip herself up and after chanting a spell she managed to get herself off. 

She smiled and kissed Syaroan. 

At once, a forcefield shook Sakura off Syaroan and threw her back off the cliff. 

_"Hoeeeeee!"_ she screamed, her voice shrieking. 

Syaroan could hear a hard landing. 

"Sakura!" Syaroan began to run towards the forest, and tried to find Sakura. 

"Where are you, Sakura?" 

"Where are you?" 

Then he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. 

"Oh no." 

He realized what Sakura had figured out... 

Everything about Meiling... 

He had to find her! 

"Sakura..." 

"Where are you..." 

"Come on... where are you?" 

He desperately looked around, trying to spot her. 

He couldn't see her... 

He couldn't sense her.. too many spirits... 

But he could usually sense her... 

He could not sense her aura here.. 

Did that mean... 

Did that mean... 

She was **_gone?_**

End of Chapter Six 

runs away from all the angry SS fans Don't hurt me! This story IS SS, but I CAN put a little twist in it, can't I? Nothing like a good killer shock to advance you to reviewing and finding out what happens to Sakura. Aaaargh! gets jumped on by all the big kids HELP! Or else no more chapters for you! everyone runs away in the fifty-metre radius Heh. That's more like it... anyway... 

Yes this is a bit dramatic... but how else could I make a cliffhanger like that? I need a cliffhanger at every chapter, I always do... 

I thank the first two reviewers, lil-cb and Kikakai, and I suggest if you want me to update faster, better start reviewing their stories too! Just kidding... but thank you, you guys, and of course, everyone else, who enjoys the story. 

Note: No flaming or swearing in my reviews... 

P.S. No, I am not evil. I just want to put a little more action into the story, and I am definitely getting to an interesting point, no? 

Ja ne! (bye) SSLuva


	7. I'm Back

I Will Never Stop Loving You by SSLuva.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine-no matter how hard I try, CLAMP will always and always will, own it.

Thanks so much for reviewing: lil-cb, Kikakai, anjuliet, Chibi Menchi, ClassicElfRyoko, maixwolfblossom, SS43v3r, ooey-gooey-suey, ccsluver, Himoko Yatsumi, wchan39, LitoYingFa, sugarsweet, Lady Yunaleska, vicy (Victoria Gee), Crystal Faerie, Crystal Lewis, Cute Star Angel, Anirehtak, starrGurl and Sakura420. 

Over 50 reviews! I couldn't have been happier! Thanks so much! 

Kero: crying Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... noooo..... evil grin Just kidding. Keep reading to find out what happens to Sakura The truth is revealed! 

What did I tell you about the stuff that Kero says? Always something in there makes the chapter title... Anyway, I hope you weren't too freaked by my sudden cliffie. Don't worry, it's a SS. You guys were absolutely BONKERS if you think I'd kill her. But there's a price to pay. Thank you SOOOO much for reaching 50 reviews! I hope to get 100 reviews someday... when I hit 100 reviews, I'll start a new story that I've already plotted out.. Hehe... so keep reviewing if you're bored of me just having one story, and review, review and review... some more! 

Last time, on I Will Never Stop Loving You 

He desperately looked around, trying to spot her. 

He couldn't see her... 

He couldn't sense her.. too many spirits... 

But he could usually sense her... 

He could not sense her aura here.. 

Did that mean... 

Did that mean... 

She was **_gone?_**

Chapter Seven: I'm Back 

"Sakura!" 

"Sakura!" 

_"Sakura!"_

Syaroan Li's face streamed with tears as he wept, running through the forest, terrified and sheet-white. "SAKURA!" 

"Oh please, Sakura..." he begged, as he quickly ran towards the Kinomoto house... "_Please..._" 

In the middle of nowhere 

_Sakura-san!_

_Sakura-san!!_

_Sakura-san!!!_

_SAKURA-SAN!!!_

"H-h-h-HOEEEEE!" Sakura Kinomoto gasped, her eyes widening. 

Her jaw dropped. 

"Mother?!" 

The gentle spirit floating in the air placed her hand through Sakura's. 

Sakura paled. 

"I'm a ghost..." 

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

The woman put her finger to her lips quietly and floated through the air, murmuring something... 

"Mother?" Sakura asked, looking shocked. 

"Yes, my daughter?" Nadeshiko Kinomoto smiled at her daughter, who was paling by the second and freaking out by the minute. 

"Where am I?" Sakura begged. 

"I can bring you back," Nadeshiko whispered. 

"You can?" Sakura exclaimed. 

"How?" 

Nadeshiko pointed to her pocket. 

Sakura held her breath. 

Nadeshiko breathed two heavenly simple words in her kind, sweet accent. 

_"Sakura Cards."_

Kinomoto Residence 

"Whaaat? She WHAT?" Touya Kinomoto had never been so angry in his life. "You mean you didn't save her using your magic?" 

Syaroan looked confused. "But I don't have my Lasin Board," he protested, trying to ignore Touya's dirty looks. "How was I supposed to know?" 

Touya gave Syaroan a glare. "You're the legendary Card Mistress's boyfriend. Proven and sworn to protect his loved one?" Touya sighed angrily, clenching his fist. "Kero... I'll get back at you for this..." 

"No." 

Syaroan looked up at Kero, floating in mid-air. 

"Nice to see you, kid. But Sakura is probably in heaven somewhere." 

Syaroan looked confused. "What? You mean, she can come back?" 

"Yup," Yue said, looking expectantly at Syaroan. "Of course she can. By using all the Sakura Cards' power, she can resurrect herself." 

Syaroan shrugged. "Then what am I supposed to do now? And if that's so, then why is that jerk getting pissed off at me every time I say something?" 

"Because Sakura Cards are precious, that's why," a girl's voice piped up from the corner. 

"Tomoyo..." Syaroan looked flustered. 

"Don't you remember Eriol-kun?" she asked. 

Just then, the pieces fit together. 

"That's it!" he shouted. 

"I've got it!" 

Back to the middle of nowhere 

"Are you ready, Sakura?" 

"Yup." 

Then she murmured, 

"WINDY." 

"FLY." 

"SHADOW." 

"WATERY." 

"WOOD." 

"RAIN." 

"JUMP." 

"ILLUSION." 

"SILENT." 

"THUNDER." 

"SWORD." 

"FLOWER." 

"SHIELD." 

"TIME." 

"POWER." 

"MIST." 

"FLOAT." 

"ERASE." 

"GLOW." 

"MOVE." 

"FIGHT." 

"LOOP." 

"SLEEP." 

"SONG." 

"LITTLE." 

"MIRROR." 

"MAZE." 

"RETURN." 

"SHOT." 

"SWEET." 

"DASH." 

"CREATE." 

"BIG." 

"CHANGE." 

"FREEZE." 

"FIERY." 

"SNOW." 

"VOICE." 

"LOCK." 

"CLOUD." 

"DREAM." 

"SAND." 

"DARK." 

"LIGHT." 

"TWINS." 

"EARTHY!" she screamed. The cards flew up as high as they could and exploded. 

Sakura went flying and saw a door. 

She opened it, hopped inside and slammed it shut. 

Then her eyes lit up. 

"Alright!" 

She gave a grin, and quickly ran to her door. She pulled open the door and shouted, "I'm home!" 

Touya came flying out of a room and bumped right into Sakura. "Monster!" he screamed happily. "You're back!" 

"I'm not a monster," Sakura told Touya proudly. 

"You used them," Yue said boredly, looking at Sakura with his little evil eyes. 

"Of course she did," Kero said reassuringly. "And now she's back, safe and sound." 

"Sakura, it's nice to see you again," Eriol's voice snapped Sakura out of her senses. 

"I got it!" Sakura exclaimed. "I know.. all about Meiling..." 

"So do I!" Syaroan's voice said breathlessly, and he ran into the hallway and Sakura smiled at him. "I'm back, Syaroan, I'm back..." 

Tomoyo giggled. "Ohohohohohohohohohoho! Cute!" she squealed, her hands placed behind a video camera. Everybody sweatdropped. 

"We'll deal with Meiling later," Sakura said weakly. "Oh, I feel all dizzy." 

Just then, Sakura collapsed in Syaroan's arms. 

"Eh?" Syaroan's eyes grew wide. "Sakura? Sakura?" 

"No, don't," Yue protested. "Clow has a message for her." 

In front of Eriol's old house, before it was demolished so long ago when Sakura was twelve 

"Kinomoto, Sakura," Clow Reed's sad voice said quietly. "The Clow Cards have been destroyed, however, you are safe." 

"Hoe? I _destroyed_ them? Mother said that I only would regain their spirits and heal me." 

"Yes, doing that removes all their energy." 

"Clow...why didn't you do that?" Sakura asked, looking at Clow Reed directly. 

"It would be no use. I would not have any magic," Clow Reed replied. 

"Why?" Sakura's eyes grew wide. 

"Your only source of magic was the Clow Cards," Clow Reed explained, "the staff was only there to use them. They have become Sakura Cards, and gained enough energy over the years to bring you back. However, since you had no magic since you had died, you had no magic to regain currently." 

Sakura sighed. "I see. Because the cards are all I really have." 

"Well I will bring you back to your friends," Clow Reed said. "Good-bye, Sakura. Do not forget me." 

Kinomoto Residence 

Sakura opened her eyes to see her friends' faces, glad, smiling and happy. "Good, you're awake," they all murmured in some sort of worried way. 

"Sakura, now that the magic is gone, Yue and Kero don't need their powers, right?" Touya asked. 

"No. Yue and Kero have their own power, you have lost yours," Eriol said. 

"Then-then..." Touya protested. "What's she doing here, if I don't have my magic? I can see her." 

"Of course," Eriol said. "When Sakura opened the door, she must have come along." 

Everybody turned around at the other side of the doorway where a beautiful woman stood. 

Tomoyo gasped. 

Eriol smiled. 

Kero's eyes grew huge. 

Yue transformed back into Yukito, who was shocked, and held Kero in his hands while paling slightly, rubbing his glasses to make sure it was real. 

Syaroan stumbled back against the wall, worried he might faint of shock anytime soon. 

Touya's eyes grew wide. "So, you can all see her?" 

Sakura had already taken her first instincts. Her eyes filled with tears and her frown turned into a huge grin. 

"You came back, too, didn't you?" Sakura asked the woman, her eyes dancing with happiness. 

"You came back... _mother_." 

End of Chapter Seven 

Aren't you glad Sakura's back? Heh, although I did kind of kill her... but at least she's still alive, huh? And she brought a friend with her... 

I'm sorry if this seemed very unrealistic. It was just the only way I could twist and turn it here and there... Ha, as usual, ending with a cliffhanger. 

Thank you for my very first reviewer, lil-cb... Congratulations on hitting 300 reviews on your story. Yes, I just had to broadcast it. I just knew you'd get more reviews because they read my story! Hehe... aren't I SMART... 

Note: No swearing in my reviews... 

P.S. No, I am not evil. I just want to put a little more action into the story, and I am definitely getting to an interesting point, no? 

Ja ne! (bye) SSLuva


	8. Forgot All About Her

I Will Never Stop Loving You by SSLuva

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine, it's CLAMP's. The song in this chapter is called "Okashi no Uta."

Thanks so much for reviewing: lil-cb, Kikakai, anjuliet, Chibi Menchi, ClassicElfRyoko, maixwolfblossom, SS43v3r, ooey-gooey-suey, ccsluver, Himoko Yatsumi, wchan39, LitoYingFa, sugarsweet, Lady Yunaleska, princess of purity, Crystal Faerie, Crystal Lewis, Cute Star Angel, Anirehtak, starrGurl, Sakura420, Rays of Light, Dust of Fire, moondocc and KAWAii ANiME ANGEL 

I'm trying to get 100 reviews before my birthday. So, keep reviewing, you guys! 

Kero: Whaaaat?! Sakura's mother's -mouth gets stuffed with cake- Yummmm! Strawberry shortcake... 

Oops! That wasn't supposed to happen. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy lately, but never fear, I'm back! Yikes. Read my new story, It's You. It's about time I got a new story. Sorry this chapter's so short. 

Last time, on I Will Never Stop Loving You 

Everybody turned around at the other side of the doorway where a beautiful woman stood. 

Tomoyo gasped. 

Eriol smiled. 

Kero's eyes grew huge. 

Yue transformed back into Yukito, who was shocked, and held Kero in his hands while paling slightly, rubbing his glasses to make sure it was real. 

Syaroan stumbled back against the wall, worried he might faint of shock anytime soon. 

Touya's eyes grew wide. "So, you can all see her?" 

Sakura had already taken her first instincts. Her eyes filled with tears and her frown turned into a huge grin. 

"You came back, too, didn't you?" Sakura asked the woman, her eyes dancing with happiness. 

"You came back... _mother_." 

Chapter Eight: Forgot All About Her 

At the Kinomoto Residence 

Sakura giggled. She was in such a good mood she'd gone and bought Kero a basketful of sweets. Kero began to hum along. 

_"Keeki chokoreeto purin zerii odango karintou kukkii aisu-kuriimu..."_

_"Naze okashi wa taberu no ka kimatteru soko ni okashi ga aru kara ya..."_

_"Okashi okashi oishii oishii okashi okashi ureshii okashi okashi tanoshii tanoshii okashi okashi yoroshi..."_

_"Jinsei tanoshii manto na!"_

Sakura sighed. How many times would he be singing this? 

_"Piri kara na koto mo aru yaro kedo shiawase no tame ni wa doryoku wo oshi manto na..."_

"Kero-chan!" 

"Ha-a-ai!" 

Sakura grinned. Silence. She rushed into her mother's room. "Mother!" she called. But her mother had vanished. 

"Mother?" she looked around, confused. "Where... where?" But her mother had completely vanished. Touya came running upstairs. "Mom, I'm short on a few bucks, can you mind ..." he paused, looking into thin air. "Where'd she go?" he asked impatiently. "I've gotta go shopping with Yukito." 

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, upset. "I don't know where she is." 

Touya sighed. "Oh, boy." Sakura burst into tears on a rampage about where her mother would be... 

Li Residence 

Li was ready to fall asleep when he heard a loud thump coming from the kitchen. 

Somebody was knocking at the door. Who would be coming around at _9:45 P.M. at night_? Strange. 

He yawned and opened the back door then headed to the kitchen and flickered the lights on and grew pale. He turned his back to see Sakura and Touya, both horrified. "No!" Sakura wailed, gasping to the floor. "Syaroan, what happened?" 

"I have no idea," Syaroan said, very upset. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I know how much she meant to you..." 

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. Touya gave Syaroan a very angry look. "What happened?" he repeated warily. 

"I have no idea. I heard a thump, the door knocked, I opened the door, headed into the kitchen and wham! She's gone." 

Lying on the floor in a messy heap was Nadeshiko Kinomoto, her hair covering her face and her body in a rather slumped position. She was just lying there. 

_Dead_. 

End of Chapter Eight 

No! Not Again! What will happen now? 

Sorry it took so long to update. I just didn't have any ideas. And I was hoping to see if anyone else would review, but... sigh. 

I'm sorry if this seemed very unrealistic. It was just the only way I could twist and turn it here and there... Ha, as usual, ending with a cliffhanger. 

Note: No swearing in my reviews, please... This is a G-rated story, meaning for everyone, and it may be offensive to some of our readers who check to see who's reviewed recently.. 

P.S. I am not an evil person. But to get such a dramatic story, I need to make cliffhangers at the end of each chapter. This is one of the biggest cliffhangers I think I've made. If you disagree, feel free to say something in your review. 

Note: I will probably not update in a LONG while 

Ja ne! (bye) SSLuva


End file.
